


Not the half of a world

by lwtmehome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtmehome/pseuds/lwtmehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years back, I remember you then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the half of a world

For a while we sat there, next to each other.

 

Liam and Niall were joking about something that had happened in the concert the previous day, making the interviewer laugh. Somewhere far away I could hear Liam's deep laugh too, and Niall's infamous chortling. It felt familiar and right.

But me and Louis, we sat there, probably smiling like a couple of idiots. 

 _It's been a while_ , I think to myself.

I haven't witnessed that beautiful angel smile of his in ages, to be honest.

With all the rumors and management stuff Lou has been quieter and more reserved. He hasn't been himself, not after Modest! started making him say things and put thoughts in his head. 

He's been far away from me even when we've stood right next to each other on the stage.

 

For a while everything's back to that time.

 

The time before Modest! felt the need to get involved in Larry Stylinson, before Louis snapped.   
The time when we were madly in love with each other, like there was no tomorrow.

I feel like it's 2013 all over again. I can see the shine in Lou's eyes, I can feel the feeling radiating from him and gripping me tight. Just like back then.

I know that management's trying to wave at us, someone probably asked something from us. 

But this time I'll leave it to Liam and Niall. I don't want to lose this moment, not just yet. 

Because I know Louis' not mine anymore, Louis' isn't anybody's anymore.

But I want to hold on to those ocean blue eyes filled with love and missing and pure joy.

And to know that I made it happen, I made it happen just by talking to him.

 

"You're my best friend Lou," was all I said and he was back to his beautiful self from two years ago. 

Few words was all it took, to bring him back.

 

"You're my best friend too, Haz," he finally answered, smiling sweetly. 

 

We both know the conversation kept going after my confession and we both know that it stopped right when Louis finally answered after several minutes. 

 

_Somehow feels like nothing has changed, right now my heart is beating the same._

I'm not sure if I whispered those words or if they were just in my head, but Louis nods, and I can already see the pooling tears in his eyes.

 

But I don't want for him to cry and I know there's not much I can do, but to let go.

So I do that.

 

Reluctantly I turn my gaze away, screaming inside my head, for letting the love of my life down. It hurts and it's ripping me apart already. 

But if I keep living in the past, Louis will just be hurt more.

Management isn't going to let it be, so I need to protect him from the angry fans and the world.

 

 _Modest, why can't you let the two be together if way over half of the fandom support them?_ Had a fan asked once.

_Because a half of the fandom doesn't mean a half of the world._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another Larry one-shot. I'm pretty bummed because of everything, so I need to vent it out.


End file.
